Niemals nie
by Picarana
Summary: Barbara ist eine mollige, tollpatschige Hogwarts Schülerin, Erfeindin von Cho Chang und unsterblich in Cedric Diggory verliebt. Sie glaubt nicht daran, dass daraus je etwas werden könnte.
1. Ein neues Schuljahr

An diesem ersten September regnete es in Strömen. Als Barbara in Hogsmead aus dem Zug stieg, blies ihr ein eiskalter Wind entgegen.

„Buh! Ich freue mich schon auf Hogwarts, da ist es wenigstens warm!"

Gemeinsam mit Sarah, ihrer besten Freundin, eilte sie auf eine der pferdelosen Kutschen zu, doch ein Clique anderer Mädchen aus ihrem Haus war schneller und saß bereits in der Kutsche. Barbara wollte sich umdrehen und in die nächste Kutsch einsteigen, doch sie war nicht vorsichtig genug und rutschte auf dem glitschigen Boden aus. Während Sarah auf grund des Vorfalls in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, reichte jemand Barbara seine Hand. Als sie genauer hinsah, erkannte sie, dass dieser jemand niemand anderes als Cedric Diggory.

Verlegen nuschelte sie ein leises „Danke" und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass sie rot wurde.

Als die beiden Ravenclaw Mädchen in einer Kutsche saßen, sprach Sarah sie darauf an:

„Gib es schon zu! Du stehst auf Cedric Diggory!"

Barbara wiedersprach, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie knallrot wurde.

„Siehst du! Du hast dich in Cedric Diggory verknallt!"

„Ja...es stimmt...ich finde ihn toll..."

„Nur toll?" Sarah setze ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf

„Also gut: Ich finde ihn unwiderstehlich und kann nicht mehr klar denken, wenn er in meiner Nähe ist! Das wolltest du doch hören!" Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück.

„Aber bei jemandem wie ihm werde ich nie eine Chance haben...er ist so etwas wie der Star der Schule, er könnte jede haben...außerdem ist er in Cho Chang verliebt. Du hättest mal hören sollen, wie sehr sie heute am Bahnsteig damit angegeben hat..."

„Nun hör mal! Nur weil Cho Chang irgendetwas sagt, heißt es noch lange nicht das es stimmt. Kannst du dich noch erinnern, was sie letztes Jahr für Blödsinn von sich gegeben hat?"

„Ja schon, aber...aber selbst wenn sie nichts mit ihm hat, er bleibt unerreichbar...Cedric und ich, das wird es niemals, verstehst du niemals geben!"


	2. Ein völlig verpatzer Morgen

Am nächsten Morgen kam Barbara kaum aus dem Bett. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen und die Tatsache, dass es draußen immer noch regnete hoch ihre Laune keineswegs. Völlig verschlafen kroch sie schließlich aus dem Bett.

„Aus dem Weg Fettfleck!" Cho Changs höhnische Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Mach Platz, ich will zum Spiegel!" Kommentarlos ging Barbara zu ihrem Schrank und zog sich an.

Eine halbe Stunde später saß sie mit Sarah am Ravenclaw Tisch und kaute lustlos auf einem Croissant herum. „Auch das noch!" dachte sie sich, als sich Cho und ihre Clique direkt neben sie und Sarah setzen. „Na?" drang Chos spöttische Stimme an ihr Ohr, „bist du endlich auf Diät?" Die Mädchen um Cho lachten und Barbara drehte sich weg, damit niemand sah, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Während die anderen Mädchen immer noch lachten, lehnte sich Sarah zurück und meinte gelassen: „Tja Cho, nicht alle stehen halt auf dürr und dämlich!"

Cho hatte sofort aufgehört zu lachen und brauste auf: „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Na genau das, was ich gesagt habe! Komm Barbara, das hier ist mir echt zu blöd!" Mit diesen Worten packe Sarah Barbara am Arm und suchte sich mit ihr einen Platz weiter unten am Tisch.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später gingen die beiden mit ihren neuen Stundenplänen aus der großen Halle. „Das ist echt mies! Gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke und danach gleich auch noch eine Doppelstunde Wahrsagen, jammerte Sarah. „Wir werden es schon irgendwie überleben!", antwortete Barbara. „Tja, irgendwie ist gut.."

„Barbara! Ich glaube ich habe mein Zaubertrankbuch in der großen halle liegen lassen. geh schon mal vor! Ich hole es schnell und komme danach!"

„Okay ist in Ordnung!"

„Halt mir einen ordentlichen Platz frei! Ich will ganz hinten sitzen, falls Snapes ganze Gemeinheiten, die er sich den Sommer über aufsparen musste, auf uns niederprasseln.

Lustlos machte sich Barbara auf den Weg durch die Eingangshalle in die Kerker hinab.

„Mist!" Plötzlich riss ihre Tasche und sie konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren, um zu verhindern, dass sich der gesamte Inhalt auf dem Boden verteilte. Einige Schüler, die in der Nähe standen, fingen an zu lachen. Barbara kniete sich hin, um ihre Sachen aufzusammeln, als ihr Cedric Diggory zu Hilfe kam. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen lächelte sie ihn an und bedankte sich. Sie tippte ihren Tasche mit dem Zauberstab an und sagte: „Reparo!" Als sie wieder auf sah, bemerke sie, dass ihr Cedric immer noch gegenüber stand und sie ansah. „Brauchst du noch Hilfe?", fragte er sie. Sie stammelt schnell: „Nein, danke" und macht sich wieder auf den Weg Richtung Keller.

Doch an der Treppe wurde sie von Cho Chang abgefangen.

„Was sollte das eben?", fauchte sie diese an.

„Wovon sprichst du?", antwortete sie erschrocken.

„Das weißt du ganz genau. Glaub ja nicht, dass du bei ihm eine Chance hast! Er gehört mir! Kapiert?" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, verschwand im Klassenzimmer und lies Barbara eingeschüchtert zurück.


	3. Überraschung

Der Rest dieser ersten Woche verlief ziemlich ereignislos, doch zumindest besserte sich das Wetter und es wurde strahlend schön und fast sommerlich warm. Barbara versuchte Cho und ihre Clique so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen und ihr keinen Anlass zum Lästern zu geben. Doch am Freitag Morgen hing am schwarzen Brett eine Miteilung, die unter fast allen Schülern große Begeisterung hervorrief:

_Liebe Schüler/innen!_

_Auf Grund des schönen Wetters wird heute Abend ein kleines Grillfest am See stattfinden. Alle Schüler und Schülerinnen der 1,2,3 und 4 Klassen müssen sich nach dem Essen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück ziehen. Den älteren Schülern ist es gestattet etwas länger zu feiern._

_Dumbledore_

„Klasse!" Sarah fiel Barbara begeistert um den Hals, sodass diese kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht. Ich mag solche Partys nicht!" antwortete Barbara

„Ach komm schon, das wird absolut toll werden! Du, ich und jede Menge Jungs!" verschmitzt grinste Sarah Barbara an.

„Und Cho Chang, wahnsinnig toll. Je mehr andere Leute, insbesondere Jungs, da sind, desto mehr versucht sie mich zu blamieren. Außerdem stehe ich bei solchen Anlässen eh immer nur alleine rum..."

„Jetzt vergiss doch einmal Cho! Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn du dir von ihr vorschreiben lassen würdest, was du zu tun hast! Du kommst mit und damit basta!"

„Wenn du meinst..." antwortete Barbara.

Als sie jedoch später alleine in der Bibliothek saß, suchte sie verzweifelt nach einem Grund nicht hingehen zu müssen. „Mir wäre sogar Nachsitzen bei Snape lieber, als da hinzugehen." Seufzend erhob sie sich, klemmte sich ein paar Bücher unter den Arm und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Im Mädchenschlafsaal legte sie sich auf ihr Bett, schlug das Buch auf und begann weiter zu lesen. Sie hatte kaum zwei Seiten gelesen, als Sarah die Tür aufriss und begeistert hereinstürmte. Grinsend blieb sie vor Barbaras Bett stehen und beugte sich zu ihr runter:

„Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für dich! Cedric Diggory gibt sich heute Abend auch die Ehre!"

„Ein Grund mehr nicht hinzugehen!", seufzte Barbara genervt; „es fehlt mir ja gerade noch, dass ich mich vor ihm blamiere!"

„Ach komm schon! Vielleicht spricht er dich auch an!"

„Du spinnst wohl! Barbara warf ein Kissen nach Sarah. Sarah flüchtete auf die andere Seite des Bettes: „Du weißt ganz genau, dass du hübsch bist!"

„Ja klar! Ich bin ein kleiner, fetter Pummel mit zu kurzen Beinen! Zumindest in dem Punkt hat Cho absolut Recht!"

Sarah setze sich zu ihr aufs Bett: „Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Gut, du bist nicht super schlank, aber viele Jungs stehen auf weibliche Rundungen!" Sie seufzte, als sie sah, dass ihre Aufmunterungsversuche nichts bewirkt hatten: „Komm! Hilf mir lieber meine Katze zu suchen, als hier im Selbstmitleid zu versinken!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie Barbara hoch und gemeinsam gingen die beiden aus dem Schlafsaal.

Als die beiden eine Stunde später zurück kehrten, waren alle anderen Mädchen ihres Jahrganges schon da und stylten sich bereits. Ausnahmslos alle standen vor ihren Schränken und diskutierten, was sie denn heute Abend anziehen sollten. Barbara schnappte sich die Jeans, welche sie schon heute Vormittag getragen hatte, und ein nagelneues, grünes T-Shirt und ging ins Bad um sich umzuziehen. Als sie fünf Minuten später aus dem Badezimmer kam, achtete niemand auf sie.

„Meinst du nicht, dass der Ausschnitt etwas zu tief ist?", wandte sie sich fragend an Sarah.

„Das steht dir perfekt! Komm setz dich hin, ich schminke dich!"

Barbara wollte noch protestieren, doch Sarah war schneller und bugsierte sie auf einen Sessel gleich neben ihrem Bett.

„Stillhalten!"

Als sie Sarah 20 Minuten später erstmals in den Spiegel blicken lies, war sie ihm ersten Moment sprachlos. Sarah hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet und sie perfekt geschminkt.

„Dankeschön!" Mit diesen Worten fiel Barbara ihr um den Hals

Zum ersten Mal seit langem gefiel sie sich wieder selbst und während Sarah ihre Schminksachen wegräumte, träumte Barbara vom heutigen Abend. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie, wie Cedric sie ansprach und mit ihr tanzte.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?" Chos höhnische Stimme riss sie sofort aus ihrem schönen Tagtraum heraus. „Du siehst ja aus wie einer dieser überschmückten Weihnachtsbäume in einem Muggelkaufhaus. Wo willst du eigentlich hin?"

Verlegen knete Barbara ihre Hände und flüsterte: „Zu diesem Grillabend am See."

„Was? Du gehst da hin? Du meine Güte, versau uns bloß nicht den Abend! Wenn ich dich schon sehe, wird mir schlecht!" Die umstehenden Mädchen begannen zu kichern.

„Deine Art macht mich krank!"

Barbara flüchtete aus dem Kreis der Mädchen und lief zu Sarah in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Keuchend lies sie sich neben ihrer Freundin in einen Sessel fallen.

Etwa eine Minute später verließen die anderen Ravenclaw Mädchen rund um Cho den Schlafsaal und als sie an Sarah und Barbara vorbeikamen, drehte sich Cho um und sagte: „Tschüss Fettfleck!"

„Das reicht! Ich bleibe hier!" Wütend stand Barbara auf und wollte in den Schlafsaal zurückkehren, doch Sarah hielt sie fest.

„Was immer sie gesagt hat, du darfst dich nicht einschüchtern lassen! Jetzt gehst du erst recht dahin!" Sarah stand auf, nahm Barbara bei der Hand und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg zum See.


	4. Das Grillfest

Bereits als sie durch das große Schlosstor ins Freie traten, schlug ihnen das Stimmengewirr entgegen. Die beiden schlenderten über einen Hügel Richtung Ufer des schwarzen Sees.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich mich doch nicht so schminken sollen."

„Quatsch! Das steht dir hervorragend und Cho soll sich gar nicht aufregen, schließlich trägt sie selbst an einem normalen Schultag mehr Make Up als du in deinem ganzen Leben bisher getragen hast! Und jetzt Ende der...wow!"; staunend blieb Sarah stehen.

Barbara fragte sich einen Moment lang wieso, doch als ihr Blick auf das Ufer des Sees fiel, wusste sie warum. Am Ufer standen hunderte kleine Tische und alles war wunderschön dekoriert.

„Man! Die Jüngeren tun mir echt leid, weil sie heute schon so früh ins Bett müssen! Barbara, ich garantiere dir, das wird wahnsinnig!"

Schließlich gingen die beiden weiter und gelangten zu den anderen Schülern. Sie setzen sich an einen der kleinen Tische neben drei Gryffindors: Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasly. Kaum saßen sie, trat Professor Dumbledore auf ein Podest und sprach:

„Leute, ich will euch mit meinem Geschwafel nicht lange vom Wesentlichen abhalten. Zuerst: Noch einmal herzlich willkommen zurück in Hogwarts! Und nun: Geniest das schöne Wetter und haut rein!"

Während die Schüler klatschten, erschienen die leckersten Gerichte vor ihnen. Barbara nahm sich ein Stück gegrillter Hühnerbrust und beobachtete Snape, der sich mit griesgrämigen Gesichtsausdruck neben Dumbledore niederließ. Als sie ihren Blick über die Schüler schweifen ließ, machte ihr Herz plötzlich einen freudigen Hüpfer. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt saß Cedric mit ein paar anderen Hufflepuffs an einem Tisch. „Was gäbe ich darum, jetzt neben ihm sitzen zu können!", dachte sich Barbara und fing an mit halbgeschlossenen Augen zu träumen. Im Geiste sah sie, wie sie neben ihm saß und er seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte. Zärtlich hauchte er ihr...

„Mahlzeit!", trompete Hermine Granger fröhlich und riss Barbara damit aus ihrem Traum. „Aleit!" murmelten Ron Weasly und Harry Potter mit vollem Mund fast gleichzeitig. „Mahlzeit" flüsterte Barbara und machte sich ebenfalls über ihre gegrillte Hühnerbrust her.

„Hast du eigentlich vor bei diesem Duellierkurs mitzumachen?"

Barbara schreckte hoch und sah in Hermine Grangers fragendes Gesicht. „Tut mir leid. Ich war mit meinen Gedanken gerade komplett wo anders und habe deine Frage überhört!" Das sie mit ihren Gedanken gerade bei Cedric war, musste Hermine schließlich nicht wissen.

„Ich habe gefragt, ob du planst bei diesem Duellierkurs mitzumachen?" Barbara beobachtete Sarah, die gerade mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasly über die Chudley Cannons stritt.

„Ja ich glaube schon. Schaden kann es ja nicht! Und du?"

„Natürlich. Ich freu mich schon total darauf!" Hermine strahlte sie an „Barbara? Ich hol mir ein Stück Kuchen. Soll ich dir auch ein mitbringen?"

„Danke, nein" Barbara lächelte gequält, „aber ich bin so schon fett genug!" Hermine seufzte: „Eines Tages wirst du schon noch merken, dass es auf ein paar Kilo mehr oder weniger echt nicht ankommt!" Barbara sah Hermine nach, wie diese sich erhob und Richtung Büffet verschwand. „So ein Selbstbewusstsein hätte ich auch gerne", murmelte sie bewundernd vor sich hin.

„Harry! Sieh mal, wer sich da drüben geraden an unseren Vorzugsschüler heranmacht!" unterbrach Ron plötzlich die Diskussion über Quidditch. „Cho ist so ein Miststück!" gab Harry ärgerlich vor sich hin, „verlogen, intrigant und hinterhältig!"

„Amen!" pflichtete ihm Sarah bei. Harry wandte sich zu ihr um : Kennt ihr sie?"

Sarah antwortete mit einem ironischen Lachen: „Kennen wäre gut. Wir haben Cho fast 24 Stunden am Tag live. Wir sind auch in Ravenclaw und im selben Jahrgang wie sie!"

Ron ergriff Sarahs Hand, setze einen ersten Gesichtsausdruck auf, doch man merkte, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, diesen zu behalten, und sagte: „Mein allerherzlichstes Beileid!" Lachend meinte Sarah: „Hattet ihr auch schon Probleme mit ihr?"

„Letztes Jahr hat sie ständig mit mir gespielt: Erst ging sie mit mir aus, einen Tag später sagte sie, ich solle mich verziehen und turtelte mit einem anderen herum, zwei tage später stand sie wieder bei mir, heulte und sagte, dass es ihr Leid tue."

„Da tut mir sogar noch Diggory leid!" murmelte Ron vor sich hin, „das hat nicht mal er verdient!" Cho saß mittlerweile auf Cedrics Schoß. „ Komm Harry, das müssen wir uns echt nicht länger ansehen! Lass uns ein bisschen zum wasser gehen!" Harry und Ron erhoben sich

„Bis später ihr beiden!"

Sarah blickte zu der deprimiert dreinblickenden Barbara. „Schluss jetzt! Du lässt dir weder von Cho Chang, noch von Cedric, noch von sonst wem den Abend verderben!"

Die beiden setzten sich etwas abseits unter einen Baum.

Barbara stiegen die Tränen in die Augen: „Es ist schon schwer genug ihn mit irgendeinem Mädchen zu sehen, aber muss es ausgerechnet Cho Chang sein? Manchmal wünschte ich mir echt, ich wäre wie sie!"

„Sag mal, spinnst du jetzt komplett! Wenn du so wärest wie sie, möchte ich nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!"

Erschrocken schlang Barbara ihre Arme um Sarah: „Sorry Süße! Du hast natürlich immer Vorrang! Ich würde dich gegen nichts und niemanden eintauschen. Selbst nicht gegen Cedric!"

Sarah gab ihr einen leichten Klaps auf den Arm und meinte lachend: „ Ich fasse das jetzt mal als Kompliment auf!" sie grinste Barbara an; „und was deinen Cedric betrifft, den stellen wir einfach unter den Imperius!"

Lachend legte sich Barbara ins Gras. „Ich hol uns mal was zu trinken!" Mit diesen Worten stand Sarah auf und verschwand in der Menge von Schülern.

„Hallo! Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" Als Sarah sich umdrehte, sah sie Cormac McLaggen, einen sehr großen Gryffindor Schüler vor sich stehen. „Äh..", doch McLaggen nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab und setze sich ohne zu zögern an die Stelle, an der eben noch Sarah gesessen hatte. „Wenn Cedric hier sitzen würde..." Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie, wie Cedric neben ihr saß, sich langsam über sie beugte und...

„Wie war dein Schuljahr bis jetzt?" McLaggen unterbrach unsanft ihren Tagtraum.

„Ganz gut bis jetzt. Und bei dir?" Suchend ließ sie ihren Blick über die Menge von Schülern gleiten. „Hoffentlich kommt Sarah bald wieder." dachte Barbara nervös.

„Hast du Lust am nächsten Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmead zu gehen?"

„Was?" Diese Frage von McLaggen traf sie aus heiterem Himmel.

„Ich..ähm..." stotterte Barbara hilflos vor sich hin. „Nein, kann sie nicht! Sie geht schon mit mir hin!", mischte sich Sarah in das Gespräch ein. „Okay, nun ja, vielleicht ein anderes Mal, wenn du Lust hast! Bis dann Barbara!" McLaggen stand auf und ging.

„Zum Glück bist du jetzt aufgetaucht. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich sonst hätte sagen sollen!"

„Barbara, hör mal...macht es dir was aus, wenn ich ein wenig mit Marc spazieren gehe?"

„Mmmhh, nein, geh ruhig!" Barbara stand ebenfalls auf und ging Richtung Ufer. Langsam ging sie neben dem Wasser entlang und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Sarah, die gerade Hand in Hand mit Marc davon spazierte. Sie konnte einen leichten Seufzer nicht unterdrücken.

„Vorsicht!", Barbara schreckte auf, doch es war bereits zu spät. Sie lag mit einem Jungen im Wasser. „Verdammter Rowdy !", murmelte sie und wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen.

„Sorry. Das tut mir echt Leid! Eigentlich wollte ich Susan erwischen!" Barbara blickte in Cedrics zerknirschtes Gesicht. „Ähm, ist schon okay. Ich hab mir nichts getan."

„Quatsch!" Cedric kniete sich neben sie, „Komm! Du darfst mich richtig schön einweichen. Ich hab es verdient."

„So richtig?" flüstere sie und spritze in zaghaft an.

„Ich sehe schon," lachte Cedric, „aber da wir ja genug Zeit und Wasser zum Üben haben, werde ich dir ein paar Nachhilfestunden geben." Freudig strahlte er sie an.

„Die gib mal lieber mir!" Plötzlich Cho hinter ihnen und kippte Cedric mit einem Becher Wasser über den Kopf. Dieser drehte sich freudig um und jagte Cho über die Wiese neben dem See hinterher.

„Wie gerne wäre ich jetzt an ihre Stelle", dachte sich Barbara, „aber immerhin war er total lieb zu mir." Mit einem leisen Lächeln holte sie sich etwas zu trinken.

Eine Stunde später war Sarah immer noch nicht aufgetaucht und Barbara machte sich auf den Weg, um zu sehen, ob Sarah bereits zum Schloss zurück gegangen war, oder ob sie noch irgendwo hier war. Rund um den See waren jetzt fast nur noch Pärchen und Barbara fühlte sich ziemlich fehl am Platz.

Als sie sich umwandte, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen. Sie sah, wie Cho auf Cedrics Schoß saß, die Arme um ihn geschlungen und die beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Barbara meinte gleich umzukippen, „ausgerechnet Cho!" Wie von wilden Tieren gehetzt rannte sie zum Schloss. Zu ihrem Glück war niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum und im Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Weinend wischte sie sich die letzten Reste des Make up aus ihrem Gesicht und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett.

Als die ersten Mädchen zwei Stunden später kamen, stellte sie sich schlafend, doch es dauerte noch lange, bis sie schließlich lautlos weinend einschlief.


	5. Quidditch und andere Geheimnisse

Der nächste Morgen begann sehr schleppend. Kaum jemand der älteren Schüler lies sich vor 11 Uhr blicken.

Barbara erwachte, als sie ein paar kichernde und neugierige Stimmen hörte:

„Komm erzähl schon! Wo warst du gestern mit Cedric noch?"

Cedric. Dieser Name brachte ihr die Erinnerung an gestern zurück und eine innere Leere überkam sie. Sie wollte am liebsten weiterschlafen, sich nicht mit dem Gefühlschaos in ihrem Kopf auseinander setzen, sie wollte einfach nichts fühlen.

„Küsst er wirklich so gut, wie Mindy sagt?"

„Ich muss hier raus", dachte sich Barbara, zog sich lautlos an und wollte den Schlafsaal verlassen.

„Na? Bist du inzwischen wieder trocken?" Cho grinste sie hämisch an. „Hör auf damit. Das ist nicht lustig!", versuchte sich Barbara zu wehren.

„Das ist nicht lustig", machte sie Cho nach. „Und ob das lustig war! Ich meine, Cedric sieht klatschnass wenigstens noch richtig heiß aus, aber du.." Cho lachte.

Barbara konnte hingegen nicht verhindern, dass sich bei seinem Namen unweigerlich ihr Magen krampfhaft zusammen zog. Wortlos dreht sie sich um und ging nach draußen.

Währen der Mittagszeit lag sie im Schatten unter einem großen Baum und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Doch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Cedric ab und damit war jedes Mal ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl in ihr verbunden. Ständig sah sie das Bild vor sich, wie Cedric und Cho sich küssten und jedes mal war sie den Tränen nahe.

„Hier bist du also!"

„Hi Sarah! Weißt du es schon?" Barbara wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

„Die ganze Schule spricht über die beiden...als wenn es nichts Wichtigeres gäbe!"

„Wie lief es gestern mit Marc?"

„Nun ja, es war okay! Lass den Kopf nicht hängen! Willst du beim Quidditch Auswahl Spiel für die Hausmannschaft zuschauen?"

„Na gut...ich kann schließlich nicht ewig hier rumsitzen!"

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss und 10 Minuten später gingen die beiden gemeinsam zum Quidditchfeld. Barbara wünschte Sarah, die sich als Sucherin für das Ravenclaw Team bewerben wollte, viel Glück und setze sie ganz oben alleine hin.

Cho kam umringt von ihre Clique mit geschultertem Besen aufs Spielfeld. Lustlos sah Barbara zu, wie sich die Bewerber in Bewegung setzen und durch die Luft glitten. Sie hatte nie viel für Quidditch übrig gehabt, aber seit sie Cedric kannte, verfolgte auch sie die Spiele zwischen den Hausmannschaften mit einem gewissen Interesse. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er jetzt fliegen würde. Er würde den Schnatz fangen, ihr zuwinken und...

„Hallo! „ Sie wandte sich um und fühlte sich als setze ihr Herz für einen Moment aus. Cedric kam durch die Reihen direkt auf sie zu. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du dich von unserem Unfall gestern erholt?" er lächelte sie an. „Körperlich ja, seelisch nicht", dachte sich Barbara. „Ja! Es war ja nicht so schlimm!" Insgeheim lächelte sie „Ich habe einen normalen Satz rausgebracht!" dachte sie.

„Du hast trotzdem noch was bei mir gut!" sagte er und setzte sich neben sie. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?". Kaum hatte sie diese Frage gestellt, wusste sie die Antwort und sie kam sich dumm vor.

Er lächelte wieder: „Ich bin hier um Cho zu zusehen!"

Barbara:" Na dann wird sie es wohl schaffen!"

Cedric sah etwas zerknirscht drein: „Also um ehrlich zu sein...aber versprich mir, dass du das niemandem erzählst, schon gar nicht Cho!"

„Natürlich!"

Er beugte sich näher zu ihr und flüstere: „Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es hinkriegt. Sie ist nicht ganz so gut, aber um den Haussegen zu bewahren.." Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. Barbara zögerte, sein Geruch brachte sie fasst aus der Fassung, und antwortete ihm schließlich:" Meine Freundin hat sich auch als Sucherin beworben!"

Während dessen war Cho an der Reihe. „Siehst du! Sie reagiert einfach nicht schnell genug!" Cedric fing an ihr ein paar Dinge über gute und schlechte Sucher zu erklären, doch sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren und achtete stattdessen nur auf seine Mimik. Wie süß er doch aussah, wenn er so leidenschaftlich sprach und wenn er lächelte hellten sich seine grauen Augen wunderbar auf...

„Na dann! Ich glaube ich werde als Tröster gebraucht!" er zwinkerte ihr erneut zu, „also bis bald!". „Ich muss endlich aufhören ihn anzuschwärmen! Das wird niemals etwas werden! Niemals!" Das letzte Wort hatte sie so energisch und laut gesagt, dass sich ein paar Schüler, darunter auch Chos Freundinnen, zu ihr umgedreht hatten. Prompt lief sie wieder rot an.

„Hey Barbara! Ich bin Sucherin geworden!" Strahlend kam ihr Sarah entgegen. Sarah umarmte sie und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

„Es reicht! Ich will nicht mehr in ihn verliebt sein!" dachte sie wütend und hackte sich bei ihrer Freundin ein. Es schien ihr selbst egal zu sein, als die beiden an Cedric und Cho, die engumschlungen und küssend unter einem Baum standen, vorbeigingen.


	6. Ein katastrophaler Hogsmeadbesuch

Die folgende Woche verging mehr als zäh. Während Barbara versuchte Cedric aus dem Weg zu gehen und Cho keinen Anlass zu Lästern zu geben, war die Tatsache, dass Cedric Diggory mit Cho Chang zusammen war, das Topthema unter den Schülern.

Am Samstag standen Barbara und Sarah später als sonst auf und trödelten herum. „Barb?"

„Mhhh?" antwortete diese, da sie zwei Haarklammern im Mund hatte.

„Ich treffe mich heute in Hogsmead mit Marc!"

Barbara versuchte sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken zu lassen: „Geht klar! Ich werde hier bleiben und etwas lernen!"

Als Barbara später alleine beim Mittagessen saß, Sarah war längst mit Marc unterwegs, setzte sich plötzlich jemand neben sie. „Hallo!" Sie blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Justin Finch-Fletchley. „Hi!" grüßte Barbara ohne große Begeisterung zurück. Sie kannte ihn nur vom Sehen und wusste nicht, wie sie ihn einordnen sollte.

„Was machst du heute?", fragend blickte er sie an.

„Ich weiß noch nicht genau, aber ich glaube ich bleibe hier, da ich niemanden habe, mit dem ich nach Hogsmead gehen könnte!" Der letzte Satz hatte sie viel Überwindung und Kraft gekostet.

„Nun ja, wenn du eventuell Lust hättest, das heißt, natürlich nur, wenn du nicht hier bleiben möchtest, oder eventuell etwas in Hogsmead besorgen müsstest, ich meine, vielleicht, wenn du wirklich nichts anderes zu tun hast, dann.."

„Dann?" unterbrach ihn Barbara etwas ungeduldig. Justin holte tief Luft und sagte:

„Dann könnten wir doch gemeinsam nach Hogsmead gehen!" Schüchtern und irgendwie bittend sah er sie an.

„Okay!" Ehe Barbara richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte, waren ihre Worte schon gesprochen.

Justin strahlte sie an: „Klasse! Treffen wir uns dann um zwei vorm Schloss?"

Fünf nach eilte Barbara durch die Gänge ins Freie.

„Sorry! Tut mir echt leid, aber ich habe aus Versehen eine Tüte mit Zutaten für Zaubertränke umgekippt und es hat ewig gedauert, bis ich sie alle wieder eingesammelt hatte!"

„Kein Problem! Hauptsache du bist jetzt da! Wollen wir!"

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander die schmale Landstraße entlang.

„Spielst du eigentlich Quidditch?" brach Justin schließlich das Schweigen. Barbara erschrak leicht. Wollte er sich über sie lustig machen?

„Nein, ich bin schon am Boden viel zu ungeschickt, wie müsste das erst in der Luft aussehen?" Sie lachte sarkastisch und Justin, der unglaublich nervös war, lachte mit.

Für den Rest des Weges schwiegen sich die beiden an.

„Wo möchtest du denn zuerst hin?"

„Ist mir egal!" entgegnete Barbara etwas gelangweilt. „Lass uns zu Zonkos Scherzartikel reinschauen!" „Okay!"

Nach etwa 20 Minuten traten die beiden wieder in das gleißende Sonnenlicht.

„Wenn du möchtest lade ich dich auf eine Tasse Kaffee ein." Barbara hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie nach Justin neben ihr stand.

„Okay. Möchtest du in die drei Besen oder wo anders hin?"

„Es gibt da so ein kleines tolles Cafe in einer Seitenstraße.."

„Soll mir recht sein!"

„Zwei Kaffe bitte!" Justin lächelte ununterbrochen.

Barbara hingegen sah stur auf einen kleinen dunklen Fleck am Tisch vor ihr und fühlte sich unwohl. Bereits beim Betreten fiel ihr auf, dass in diesem Laden nur Pärchen saßen.

Nervös fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und sah Justin zögernd an.

Drei Tische weiter lauschte Cedric gedankenverloren Chos Monolog und lies seinen Blick durch das Cafè gleiten. „Barbara und Justin?" etwas verwundert sah er zu Barbara.

„Hey! Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Doch nicht etwa bei dieser fetten Langweilerin Barbara?" Chos Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Nirgendwo", sagte er und schwieg.

„Ced?" „Mmmhh?" „Würdest du etwas Gel benutzen, würdest du viel besser aussehen!" und Cho begann an seinen haaren herumzufummeln.

„Lass das!" mit einer energische Bewegung strich Cedric ihre Hand weg. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" „Nichts!" Jetzt ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er Cho die fette Langweilerin durchgehen lasse hatte. Ihm selbst gab es jedes Mal, wenn er zu Justin und Barbara hinüber sah einen schmerzhaften Stich.

„Lass uns gehen Cho! Ich habe keine Lust mehr!"

„Aber wir wollten noch auf Marietta warten!" sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wir, du meinst wohl du", dachte sich Cedric. „Und Marietta ist unglaublich eingebildet!"

„Na gut", sagte Cho schließlich gnädig, „aber dafür hilfst du mir später mit meinem Trank für Snape!" Sie lächelte ihn kokett an.

Cedric unterdrückte einen Seufzer, nahm seine Jacke und stand auf. So unauffällig wie möglich verlies er mit Cho den Laden, denn irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen von Barbara gesehen zu werden.

„Was ist eigentlich dein Lieblingsfach?"

Justin und Barbara hatten sich fast eine halbe Stunde lang angeschwiegen. „Zaubertränke", murmelte Barbara abwesend. „War das da eben nicht Cedric gewesen" dachte sie und sah aus dem Fenster. „Verdammt! gerade noch habe ich mir vorgenommen, nicht mehr an ihn zu denken oder von ihm zu träumen und schon schweifen meine Gedanken wieder ab."

„Ich finde Verwandlung unheimlich toll" fuhr Justin unbeirrt fort. „Weißt du schon, was du nach der Schule machen möchtest?"

„Keine Ahnung!" brummte sie. Als Barbara zum Zuckerstreuer griff, berührten sich ihre Hände wie zufällig. Hatte sie sich geirrt, oder zuckte Justin wirklich kurz zusammen?

Barbara trank den Rest ihres Kaffees aus und meinte: „Lass uns nach Hogwarts zurückgehen!" Innerlich seufzte sie. Der Nachmittag war gründlich daneben gegangen.

„Nun ja", dachte sie, „zumindest kann dieser Nachmittag nicht noch schlimmer werden!"

Sie hatte sich geirrt.

Justin und sie waren noch nicht weit gegangen, als er plötzlich stehen blieb. „Barbara?" er schloss die Augen und schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Ich muss dir etwas sagen: Ich liebe dich!" Bevor Barbara wusste, wie sie diese Situation auffassen sollte, hatte sie Justin an sich gezogen und küsste sie. Es war Barbaras erster Kuss, doch auf grund Justins ungeschickter Art, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass dies auch sein erster Kuss sein musste.

„Sag mal, spinnst du?" Wütend riss sie sich los. „Tut mir leid, es kam plötzlich über mich.."

„Und da küsst du mich einfach!" Fassungslos stand sie vor ihm und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Aber Justin kam nicht dazu ihr zu antworten.

Marietta und ein anderes Mädchen aus Chos Clique standen jetzt neben den beiden.

Boshaft kichernd meinte Marietta: „Na? Was glaubst du was Cho sagt, wenn ich ihr das erzähle?" Das Mädchen neben ihr stimmte in das Kichern ein und meinte höhnisch: „Süüüß!"

Normalerweise wäre Barbara in einer solchen Situation im Boden versunken und hätte kein Wort mehr heraus gebracht, doch nun war sie so wütend, dass sie sich umwandte und Marietta anfuhr: „Na?" spottete sie Marietta nach, „ kannst du denn ohne Cho kein hirnloses Kommentar zu jedem Blödsinn machen?"

„Was meinst du eigentlich wer du bist?" Jetzt wurde auch Marietta wütend. „Du mieses kleines Stück!"

„Die Einzige die hier mies ist, bist du!" Während das Mädchen neben Marietta böse Blicke in Richtung Barbara warf, stand Justin hilflos daneben.

„Du fette dämliche Seekuh!" Marietta schien jetzt wirklich komplett außer sich zu sein.

„Schlampe!"

Marietta stutze und fragte schließlich fast verdutzt: „Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden: Schlampe!" Rasend vor Wut packte Marietta Barbara am Arm. Diese jedoch drehte sich geschickt, brachte Marietta ins wanken und diese landete in einer großen Pfütze.

Barbara wandte sich um und rannte nach Hogwarts zurück. Zuerst blickten ihr die drei anderen verdutzt hinter her, dann lief ihr Justin hinter her: „So warte doch!"

Wütend und triefnass stand Marietta auf und schrie zu ihr: „Na warte! Dafür wirst du büßen, du Schlange!"


	7. Rache

Atemlos und mit einem stechendem Schmerz in ihrer Seite, hörte sie erst auf zu laufen, als sie bereits in der Eingangshalle stand.

„Verdammt! Was hab ich nur getan?" gehetzt bog sie um eine Ecke und lies sich zu Boden gleiten. „Die werden mich fertig machen!" Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und dachte verzweifelt nach.

„Ich muss Sarah suchen!" Langsam erhob sie sich und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen, um nach ihr zusuchen.

„Ach Cho und ihre Clique! Die kochen auch heißer, als gegessen wird! Mach dir mal da keine Sorgen!"

„Ich weiß nicht! Mir ist nicht wohl dabei.." Barbara saß am Fußende von Sarahs Bett.

„So schlimm kann es ja nicht werden!" Sarah lackierte sich ihre Fußnägel. „Jetzt mal etwas anderes", sie grinste Barbara verschwörerisch an. „Stimmt es, dass du Justin geküsst hast?"

Barbara antwortete nicht, aber sie wurde knallrot.

Triumphierend sprang Sarah auf: „Ich glaube es nicht! Und wie war er?"

„Es war unglaublich nass...wenn ich ehrlich bin, sogar ziemlich ekelhaft!" Sie musste doch grinsen. „Trotzdem, mir graut vor den nächsten Tagen!"

„Kopf hoch! Kannst du mal auf meine Katze aufpassen? Ich gehe duschen!"

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch blieb Barbara allein zurück.

Am Abend blieb alles ruhig. Die anderen verhielten sich ihr gegenüber normal und selbst Cho stichelte nicht.

Als sie nach dem Abendessen durch die Eingangshalle zurück in den Ravenclaw Turm gehen wollte, wurde sie plötzlich festgehalten.

„Miss Smith! Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein? Sie sind doch nicht mehr ganz bei Trost!" Severus Snape schien komplett außer sich zu sein. „Das werden sie noch bereuen!" Er brüllte mittlerweile so laut, dass sämtliche Schüler in ihrer Umgebung auf die beiden blickten.

„Was haben sie gesucht?" er schüttelte sie jetzt.

„Professor! Ich weiß nicht wovon sie..."

„Sie wissen also von nichts!" unterbrach er sie, ohne auch nur im geringsten auf ihren Einwurf zu achten. „Kommen sie sofort mit!"

Sie folgte Snape hinab in den Kerker und stand schließlich in seinem Büro.

„Sehen sie sich das an, Miss Smith!" wütend gestikulierend zeigte Snape auf einen großen alten Schrank, der völlig verwüstet schien.

„Professor, ich verstehe..." setzte sie an, doch abermals wurde sie von Snape unterbrochen.

„Sie verstehen also nichts! Was sagen sie dann dazu?" Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, öffnete eine Schublade und nahm einen Taschenkalender heraus. Barbara erkannte ihn sofort und ihr wurde schwindlig. Aber wie?

„Na? Wollen sie jetzt auch noch abstreiten, dass es nicht ihrer ist?" griesgrämig stand Snape vor ihr.

„Professor ich.." Sie brach mitten im Satz ab. Sollte sie ausgerechnet ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählen? Selbst wenn er sie ausreden lassen würde, glauben würde er ihr doch nie.

„Ich...ähm.." Mittlerweile stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Sie werden zwei Wochen lang jeden Abend 4 Stunden nachsitzen!"

„Aber.." Entsetzt blickte sie ihn an.

„Nichts aber." antwortete Snape fast gelassen. „Und jetzt verschwinden sie, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege!" brüllte er nun wieder.

Barbara zitterte immer noch, als sie durch die Eingangshalle ging. Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt und war in diesem Augenblick sogar unfähig ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Hei Barbara!"

„'lo Hermine", murmelte sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Was war denn da früher los? Snape war ja komplett außer sich. Hast du es etwa gewagt zu widersprechen?" ironisch lächelnd blickte Hermine Barbara an, doch als sie ihre Mine sah, erlosch ihr Lächeln.

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Ach, Cho und ihre Clique hat mich in die ganze Sache unschuldig reingeritten, weil ich Marietta beleidigt habe und Snape hat mir gleich 2 Wochen lang Nachsitzen aufgebrummt und eigentlich weiß ich nicht, warum ich dir das alles erzähle!" Sie versuchte ein Lächeln und wandte sich um.

„Tschüss Hermine!"

„Na Fettfleck? Am Ende kriegt doch jeder was er verdient!" Als Barbara in den Schlafsaal eintrat, lehnte Marietta an einer Kommode gleich neben der Tür.

„Ich hoffe, dass ist dir eine Lehre du kleines Miststück!" Cho stellte sich neben Marietta.

Wortlos ging Barbara an den beiden vorbei.

„Hast du das Sprechen verlernt, oder stehst du mal wieder unter Schock? Ist ja auch kein Wunder bei einer Tussi, die schon rot anläuft, wenn sie auch nur dem Schaffner ihre Fahrkarte zeigen soll!" Die umstehenden Mädchen lachten hämisch.

Als Barbara die Clique nicht beachtete, fasste sie Cho am Ärmel und zischte: „Pass auf, was du in Zukunft tust! Wir werden dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen!"

Die anderen Mädchen drehten sich um und wollten den Schlafsaal verlassen. An der Türschwelle dreht sich Cho noch einmal um und meinte spöttisch: Ach ja übrigens! Viel Spaß mit Snape!"

Die nächsten zwei Wochen zogen sich endlos hin. Barbara war ständig übermüdet und gereizt. Das Nachsitzen bei Snape zog sich jedes Mal bis weit nach Mitternacht und wenn sie nicht Sarah gehabt hätte, hätte sie die ganzen Hausaufgaben gar nicht mehr geschafft.

Zum Lernen kam sie allerdings kaum noch und so hatte sie Probleme dem Unterricht zu folgen. Nach einer Verwandlungsstunde nahm sie Mc Gonagall beiseite:

„Miss Smith! Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihnen los ist, aber sie werden in letzter Zeit immer schlechter."

„Es tut mir Leid Professor! ich werde mir mehr Mühe geben!"

„Nun ja, ich fürchte Mühe wird in ihrem Fall nicht mehr reichen: Ich halte es für angebracht, wenn sie in nächster Zeit etwas Nachhilfe nehmen!"

„Nachhilfe? Aber...das schaffe ich schon irgendwie alleine!" Alles was sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte, waren noch mehr Stunden, in denen sie irgendwo rumsitzen musste.

„Keine Widerrede! Seien sie heute Abend pünktlich um 19 Uhr in diesem Klassenzimmer hier. Ich habe einen ausgezeichneten Schüler aus einer höheren Klasse damit beauftragt, ihnen etwas Nachhilfe zu geben!"

Seufzend verlies sie das Klassenzimmer und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	8. Nachhilfe

Den Nachmittag über saß Barbara auf den Zuschauertribünen beim Quidditchfeld und sah Sarah zu, die mit der Ravenclaw Mannschaft trainierte.

„Hi!" Justin stand neben ihr. „Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Mühevoll unterdrückte sie ein Seufzen und wies mit einer leichten Handbewegung auf den Platz neben sich. „Was gibt es?" Sie sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Ich...ähh." begann Justin, doch Barbara unterbrach ihn:

„Hör mal Justin! Ich mag dich, aber ich liebe dich nicht und möchte dir auch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen.". Sie warf einen Blick zu den Spielern, die ihre Kreise zogen. „Erstens wäre das dir gegenüber wirklich nicht fair und zweitens endet es dann wieder in so einem Chaos wie damals in Hogsmead." Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

Justin versuchte ein Lächeln, dass ihm nicht recht gelingen wollte: „Schade." Ernst blickte er auf seine Füße: „Aber falls du je deine Meinung ändern solltest.." setze er hoffnungsvoll hinzu.

„Ist gut!" Die beiden lächelten sich an.

„Seht mal Mädels!" Kichern drang zu den beiden herauf.

„Warum müssen die eigentlich immer zum falschen Zeitpunkt auftauchen?" murmelte Barbara, dreht sich jedoch nicht um.

„Na Fetti?" Cho stand jetzt neben ihr und blickte sie gehässig an. „Sei froh, dass dich überhaupt wer will." Barbara lief knallrot an und Cho, welche merkte, dass sie gerade einen wunden Punkt bei Barbara getroffen hatte, setzte nach: „ Aber du solltest Acht geben. Wenn ich Justin wäre, würde ich mich schnell aus dem Staub machen."

„Ach, halt den Mund Cho!"

„Wie so sollte ich? Willst etwa du es mir verbieten?"

„Du bist fies?"

„Na und? Du bist fett und lästig!" Cho grinste säuerlich.

„Du bist wirklich fies Cho!" Barbara und Cho wandten sich um. Eine Sitzreihe unter ihnen stand Cedric und sah zu ihnen hoch.

„Ach komm". Cho schlang ihre Arme um ihn, „ist doch nicht wichtig! Lass uns lieber zusammen etwas unternehmen!"

Während dessen flüstere Barbara zu Justin: „ Lass uns besser verschwinden, bevor Cho wieder Gift und Galle spuckt."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die beiden, der schmerzhaft in ihr brannte, ging sie mit Justin von den Tribünen. Das Cedric in diesem Moment fast das genau das Selbe empfand wie sie selbst, hätte sie nie geahnt und selbst wenn, wahrscheinlich nie für möglich gehalten.

Das Abendessen verlief ziemlich schweigsam. Barbara saß neben Sarah und Marc, die sich ständig küssten und kaum mehr zum Essen kamen.

Barbara ertappte sich dabei, wie sie Cedric beobachtete, der zwischen seinen Freunden saß. Auch er schien an diesem Abend ziemlich schweigsam zu sein und kaum etwas davon wahrzunehmen, was in seiner Umgebung geschah. „Verdammt! Ich habe mir doch vorgenommen, nicht mehr an ihn zu denken!", dachte Barbara ärgerlich.

„Ich geh dann mal.", doch Barbaras Einwurf schien ungehört zu bleiben.

Ein paar Minuten vor 19 Uhr setzte sie sich in das leer dunkle Verwandlungszimmer. Während sie in der Dunkelheit saß, versuchte sie, dass Gefühlschaos in ihrem Kopf zu ordnen. Justins wiederholter Versuch bei ihr zu landen schmeichelte ihr zwar, aber sie wusste, dass sie kaum etwas für ihn empfand. Auf keinen Fall empfand sie für ihn so viel wie für Cedric. Cedric, bei diesem Namen rührte sich irgendetwas ihn ihr und ein angenehmes Gefühl durchströmte sie. Wie niedlich er doch beim Abendessen ausgesehen hatte. Eine Haarsträhne im Gesicht, den Kopf auf einen Arm auf gestützt und schweigsam saß er da. „Nein! ich kann doch nicht schon wieder nur an ihn denken!"

Selbst wenn Cedric nicht mit Cho zusammen wäre, sie hätte doch nie eine Chance bei jemandem wie ihm. Fast jede Schülerin in Hogwarts fand ihn toll, er konnte doch jede haben. „Mach dir bloß keine Illusionen Barbara! Du weißt doch schon jetzt, wohin so etwas führen würde."

Unglücklich fragte sie sich an diesem Tag zum 100 Mal, warum sie nicht in Justin verliebt sein könnte. Alles wäre so einfach. „Im Grunde ist Justin doch toll, aber.." aber ihm fehlte einfach all das, was Barbara an Cedric so hinreißend fand. Sein Lächeln konnte man mit nichts anderem vergleichen. Seine wachsamen grauen Augen, in denen man fast versinken konnte...

„Nicht schon wieder!" Verzweifelt setzte sich Barbara gerade hin. „Langsam werde ich verrückt. Was heißt da eigentlich werde, ich bin schon längst verrückt. Verrückt nach..."

„Hallo?" Die Tür wurde geöffnet und jemand trat ein. „Ist hier jemand?" Barbara lief ein kalter wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Cedrics Stimme!

„Ja, ich!"

Cedric knipste das Licht an und sah erstaunt zu ihr herüber:

„Du brauchst wirklich Nachhilfe?"

„Ähm, ja, ich hatte in letzter Zeit einige Probleme.." unruhig rutschte sie auf ihrem Sitz umher. „Wie zum Hippogreif soll ich mich konzentrieren und etwas nachlernen, wenn er mich ganz aus der nähe mit seinem Charme besprüht?"

„Nun gut!" Cedric nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihr gegenüber hin. Er lächelte sie an:

„Womit hast du denn die meisten Probleme?" Er lehnte sich zurück.

„Damit, dass du gerade wieder dieses ganz besondere Lächeln auf gesetzt hast, dass deine braunen Augen zum Leuchten und mich jedes Mal zum schmelzen bringt!" dachte sie sich.

„Ähmm.. Ich glaube mit dem verwandeln von Schildkröten in Teekannen habe ich einige Probleme.

„Das musst du auf jeden Fall beherrschen! Die Sache mit den Schildkröten und den Teekannen kommt jedes Jahr bei den ZAGs."

In den nächsten zwei Stunden übten sie den Stoff dieses Schuljahres. Barbara war überrascht, wie leicht es ihr fiel ihm zuzuhören und noch überraschter war sie, als sie schließlich alle Verwandlungen ohne Probleme hinbekam. Cedric konnte wunderbar und sehr verständlich erklären, auch wenn Barbara manchmal mehr damit beschäftigt war, sich jede Einzelheit seines Gesichtes einzuprägen.

„Klasse! Du bist wirklich gut! Ich kenne kaum jemanden, der das alles so schnell hinbekommen hat."

„Dankeschön". Barbara lief schon wieder knallrot an. „Du hast es mir aber auch wirklich gut erklärt."

„Na, bei so einer gelehrigen Schülerin.." Cedric zwinkerte ihr zu. Er bückte sich, hob seine Tasche auf und zog eine Flasche mit Kürbissaft heraus.

„Wenn du Lust hast, könnten wir doch noch etwas trinken!"

„Liebend gern!" schrie eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. „Okay!" antwortete Barbara.

Grinsend entkorkte Cedric die Flasche: „Immerhin hast du ja noch was gut bei mir!"

Als Barbara in nur unwissend ansah fuhr er fort: „Du weißt doch noch? Der kleine Unfall beim Grillfest."

„Echt kein Problem!"

„Mir ist es aber wichtig!" Verdutzt saß sie ihm gegenüber. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt, oder war es nur wieder einer ihrer Tagträume?

„Wie kamen deine Eltern eigentlich auf deinen Namen?" Mit seiner Frage riss Cedric Barbara abrupt aus ihren Gedanken.

„Buh..nun ja, meine Mutter wollte mich eigentlich Bettina nennen, aber meine Oma konnte diesen Namen nicht aussprechen." Barbara grinste leicht. „So wurde Barbara daraus. Bettina ist doch auch ein sehr schöner Name." sie sah auf ihre Fingernägel.

„Ich weiß nicht, mir gefällt Barbara bei weitem besser." Er stellte sein Glas ab und lächelte sie wieder an. Barbara durchzuckte ein leichter wohliger Schauer und sie konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr von ihm abwenden.

„Wenn er das heute noch einmal macht, verliere ich jegliche Selbstbeherrschung." ging es Barbara durch den Kopf. „Wäre doch schön. Stürz dich auf ihn und küss ihn," meldete sich wieder die leise Stimme im Hinterkopf.

„Äh...und wer hat deinen Namen bestimmt?" Sie drehte sich weg. Es war ihr peinlich, dass ihr keine bessere Frage eingefallen war.

„Mein Vater! Er ist schon toll, aber manchmal mischt er sich einfach zu viel in mein Leben ein.." Cedric seufzte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich versteh ja, dass er stolz darauf ist, dass ich Vertrauensschüler bin, gute Noten habe und Kapitän der Quidditchhausmannschaft bin, aber manchmal mischt er sich in Dinge ein, die wirklich nur mich etwas angehen. Zum Beispiel mein Liebesleben.."

Wenn Barbara nicht so verbissen auf den Tisch gestarrt hätte, wäre ihre vielleicht aufgefallen, dass Cedric mit diesen Worten mehr sagen wollte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir?" Cedric verteilte den Rest des Kürbissaftes in die beiden Gläser.

„Stimmt es, dass du mit Justin zusammen bist?"

Barbara schreckt hoch : „Nein! Mit wem du deine Zeit verbringst brauche ich wohl nicht zu fragen.." sie senkte ihren Kopf wieder.

„Ja, leider machen solche Dinge viel zu schnell die Runde." Er zwinkerte ihr abermals zu. „Aber in letzter Zeit...ich weiß nicht, aber oft habe ich das Gefühl, dass Cho nicht mich, sondern nur den Vertrauensschüler und den Kapitän der Hausmannschaft liebt."

„Ach das glaube ich nicht." Bevor sie irgendetwas dagegen machen konnte, waren ihr schon ein paar tröstenden Worte, die Cho in ein gutes Licht stellten, entwichen. Wie konnte sie bloß so blöd sein? Jeder wusste doch, wie Cho drauf war. Aber sie brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, ihn so melancholisch zu sehen.

„Wir sollten gehen! Es ist schon fast neun. Ich will nicht auch noch deinen guten Ruf ruinieren. „ Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend lächelt Barbara Cedric an.

„Gut!" Seufzend erhob er sich. Mit einem leichten Stups seines Zauberstabs waren die leere Flasche und die Gläser verschwunden.

In der Eingangshalle trennten sich ihre Wege. Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und während Barbara die Marmortreppe hinaufstieg, bog Cedric Richtung Küche ab.

„Barbara?"

Sie wandte sich um und sah Cedric am Fuße der Treppe stehen.

„Danke!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich schließlich um und ging davon. Barbara hingegen stand noch einige Minuten verwirrt auf der Treppe.

Egal, wie euch die Geschichte gefällt: Bitte schreibt mir ein review!


End file.
